Moonlit Conversation
by MagpieDreamer
Summary: (Hints of TranceDylan)Long distance relationships can be trying. Just ask Trance and Ione...


**Moonlit Conversation**

AN: Takes place sometime after 'Moonlight Becomes You'. Alright, I admit it, I like Ione. I was interested. I mean, we hardly ever get to meat other Star Avatars. So, one day late at night, I came up with this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's not my fault that the characters wont quit gabbing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Trance_**

_Ione?_

**_Who else?_**

_Hmmm._

**_You're beautiful when you smile_**

_How do you know I'm smiling?_

**_The same way you know I'm standing on my hands._**

_Yes. Why are you doing that?_

**_I'm bored._**

_Oh, so you only talk to me when you're bored?_

**_I didn't say that. I could talk to you for all eternity._**

_You're a romantic._

**_I'm a realist._**

_I love you._

**_I love you, I love you, I love you, a thousand times, I'd write it in the sky with all the stars, if I could._**

_I don't know what they'd have to say about that…_

**_You're beautiful when you smile._**

_Stand on your feet. You're making me dizzy._

**_Sorry. Better now?_**

_Thank you._

**_You're welcome. _**

_Are you okay?_

**_You'd know if I wasn't._**

_True._

**_What are you wearing?_**

_Ione!_

**_I'm serious! _**

_Cheeky monkey…_

**_So you're not going to tell me?_**

_Take a wild guess._

**_Something blue._****_ And pretty._**

_I didn't mean what I was wearing!_

**_Women really are more beautiful when they're irritated…_**

_Ione…_

**_Tell me what you remember, Trance. About the star fields. Tell me about the golden auroras and the chaos and the nebula. Tell me about the night we danced._**

_You already know those stories. You know them by heart._

**_But I like to hear you tell them. _**

_The stars used to shine so, Ione. They were beautiful._

**_More beautiful than you?_**

_We were beautiful, Ione. All of us. The Nebula took care of us. We walked the skies and we saw everything. We felt every change, we knew it, we wondered. The universe was beautiful. There was life. There was life everywhere. It was in you, in me, in all our brothers and sisters, in everything. It was glorious. And we used to dance._

**_Yes…_**

_No one else could ever understand. No one understood us. No one understood the way we worked. We were the first as close as we were, though there have been others since. People watched us and they wondered what it was that held us so, to each other. _

**_Not even we understood. We didn't know. We wondered at each other, at ourselves. _**

_You remember?_

**_Sometimes._**

_I remember sometimes too._

**_We were perfect_**

_No. It only seems that way. Looking back, it always seems that way. But we weren't happy, not all the time. We were happy in each other. We didn't know how happy. But we wanted more._

**_We wanted out._**

_We wanted to explore._

**_And somewhere along the way…_**

_We lost each other._

**_I will never lose you again, Trance Gemini._**

_Never._

**_Never._**

_Never._

**_I miss you._**

_I miss you, too._

**_I wish I could touch you. I wish I could…_**

_Ione, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?_

**_What am I thinking?_**

_Ooh, Ione, those are very inappropriate thoughts to be having around a lady._

**_I'm sorry. _**

_Kiss me._

**_I can't. Oh, fates, divine fates, Trance, I wish…_**

_I know._

**_This isn't fair._**

_Life… isn't._

**_You remember that?  
_**_  
I remember it. I learned it so many times._

**_When this is over, promise we'll be together._**

_We have an eternity, Ione. Don't be impatient._

**_You were always the patient one._**

_You remember? _

**I'm guessing.**

_You're probably right…_

**_How is Dylan?_**

_Why do you ask? _

**He stands between you and harm. I take an interest in your guards.**

_Quality control?_

**What?**

_Never mind. _

**_So how is Dylan?_**

_As well as can be expected.__ He'll be flattered you were asking._

**_You tell him about us?_**

_Sometimes._

**_You tell him everything._**

_Because he doesn't know everything.__ And he'll never truly understand, Ione. _

_  
**But you want him to.**_

_Ione…_

**_Don't look at me like that._**

_I wasn't looking. _

**_You know what I mean!_**

_Ione, please don't get touchy over Dylan. _

_**I'm not touchy!** _

_You are! You can't stand the fact he's around me so constantly! _

**I'm fine!**

_Don't lie to me!_

_**He confuses me. **_

_He confuses me, too._

_**Why is he so devoted to you? **_

He's my protector, Ione. It's what he does.

_**But he never knew he was your protector.**_

_It's instinctive. Dylan's an intuitive person as it stands. A protector knows his duty without needing to be told. Dylan would have laid his life down for mine without ever needing to know why._

_**That's just the sort of person he is, isn't it?**_

_Don't be bitter._

_**I'm not.**_

_Ione, it's physically impossible to lie in telepathic conversation, you do understand that, don't you?_

_**Do you love him?**_

_Ione…_

_**Do you?**_

_How can I answer that!_

_**Yes or no!** _

You know it's not that simple!

_**Then elaborate!**_

_I love him. _

_**I know.**_

_But…_

_**There's always a but…**_

_Dylan doesn't understand, Ione. Do you see that? He can't understand. He'll never understand. He just…_

_**He's organic. He's mortal.**_

_I'll never have him._

_**But you can have me, is that it?**_

_You know that's not true!_

_**Then tell me it isn't!**_

_It isn't. Ione, we're a part of each other, beyond anything either of us will ever have with anyone else. I love you. Words aren't even going to cover this…_

_**More than that. More than…**_

_Oh…_

_**Trance.**_

_Ione._

_**Promise we wont ever lose each other again. **_

_Promise, promise, promise._

_**Truer than that. Truer than the stars in their circles.**_

_The stars are never as true as people like to believe._

_**But we are.**_

_In each other._

_**You're beautiful when you smile, Trance.**_

_Ione, Ione, Ione…_


End file.
